


Anything for Her

by BunnyFair



Series: Soundwave [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Interrogation, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She'd pleaded for his life, even though he was the cause of many deaths. And, now, he knelt before Optimus Prime on trial. Hopefully the Prime would be as forgiving as the stories told.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Soundwave/Original Female Character
Series: Soundwave [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814683
Kudos: 12





	Anything for Her

Soundwave knelt in front of the autobots, his hands chained behind his back and his head hung low. He felt the faint buzz of silent communications in the air as they spoke amongst each other. Alice was beside him, sitting in a chair and uncommonly still and silent. He recognized her reaction; he'd seen many mechs on the verge of death have the same look of acceptance.

Optimus Prime was a forgiving mech, but surely he would not forgive fraternizing with the enemy. Even if Alice was not to blame as Soundwave had manipulated her weakened emotional state, she would be punished as well. A sliver of fear entered his energy field as he glanced between the silent leader and the human. Surely he would not harm his own conjunx.

Optimus Prime focused on him, remaining arm hanging loosely at his side and those eyes bearing into his very spark. "Soundwave, do you know why you are still alive?"

Soundwave looked up at the Prime. "I kept your conjunx alive when you could not." Not a good time to make jabs, but it was also the truth.

Optimus merely nodded, ignoring the jab. "You are correct. You forced her to safety when I was otherwise preoccupied killing your allies. However, you have also commited many crimes against both the humans and my allies, my friends. You will pay for your crimes."

Soundwave merely nodded, his eyes still locked on the Prime's. "I have a request."

Optimus tilted his head slightly. "What is your request?"

Soundwave looked down at Alice, who was still silently staring at the floor. She looked almost dazed, her mind elsewhere. "Request to rebuild Ravage to defend the human Alice. She is precious to me."

Alice jolted at that and looked up at him, gripping the edge of her seat. "You still want to protect me?"

Soundwave nodded. "Yes."

Optimus frowned, remembering the damage Ravage had done. "Ratchet, do we still have the technology to connect to his processor and hack into him?"

Ratchet nodded and Soundwave spoke, interrupting the medic, "I am willing to allow you access, Prime. I did mean your human harm initially, but I grew fond of her. Ravage enjoyed her presence as well. I plan to rebuild Ravage with the only goal to protect and provide her comfort."

Soundwave bowed his head, manually unfolding a few small panels on the back of his neck. Optimus stared down at him and extended his remaining arm, a short tendril sliding out before almost clumsily plugging into the slot. Soundwave visibly shuddered at the intrusion, but forced his internal defenses down as the Prime began looking through his processor.

Alice stared up at them, clenching and unclenching her fingers in the seat several times. She squirmed and looked up at the other bots, watching as they all looked away from her. Guilt was practically eating her alive and she wanted to melt into the floor, chair and all.

Soundwave did keep her safe during the battle of Chicago, kept her locked inside of him until the fighting was over. He allowed himself to be captured by the remaining autobots and she pleaded for him, swearing that he intended her no harm and that she wanted him to live for a proper trial.

Which was honestly more than she could say for a lot of them. Most of the now-dead autobots weren't given a trial. They were just killed without mercy, no begging could have saved them.

And yet Soundwave was still alive. He was the cause of so many deaths, and she begged to keep him alive. At the risk of her relationships with both the bots and the military.

She curled her fingers together tightly, sniffling softly and looking up when Optimus shifted, the cord sliding back into place and Soundwave sitting up straight, looking up at the frowning Prime. Ratchet looked up at Optimus and tilted his head slightly "What did you find?"

Optimus sighed heavily. "He did mean her harm at first, but grew fond of her. They interfaced several times, but she never gave him any information. She played fetch with Ravage on occasion when we were gone. Neither of them harmed her and she even mourned his death, spurring Soundwave to start creating a new Ravage. Everything they have said is true."

Alice shifted slightly and Seraphina slowly asked, "Alice, what were you thinking?"

Alice glanced up at her and sank further into her seat. Soundwave frowned at the other human woman and leaned over some, narrowing his eyes. "I manipulated her weak emotions and she eventually found comfort in me when you all were gone. It is not my fault you abandoned your supposed friend, but it certainly is mine that I took advantage of her. I did not intend for our relationship to develop as it did."

Seraphina glared up at him, her fingers curled tightly. "We didn't abandon her! We always came back after missions! She likes being alone!"

Soundwave glared. "Perhaps you should ask how she felt."

Seraphina turned to Alice, her voice trembling slightly. "Alice?"

Alice looked down, her fingers curled together tightly. "I was alone, but I didn't like it. I was scared that you wouldn't come back or you'd be hurt and you never let me come cause I'm useless and I'd just get in the way. So, I just sit around and do nothing except wait for you to come back. I wait and do nothing except feel useless. Soundwave was actually there when y'all weren't, so I'm sorry for needing comfort."

Seraphina sniffled softly and held out her hands to Alice. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Alice shifted, feeling the heavy stare of Optimus. "I didn't want y'all to worry."

Silence hung heavy in the air. Soundwave silently admitted that he wanted to comfort her, to wrap her in his tendrils and hold her in his alt mode. Only silently and to himself, of course.

Optimus slowly knelt down, bringing his face down to her. "Alice..."

She sniffled and rubbed her eye. "I'm sorry. I know I cheated on you and I betrayed you and I slept with the enemy and I never told anyone and I'm sorry, Optimus."

He gently raised his hand to her, brushing her hair back with his fingertip. "Alice, I failed to see you were so alone and I apologize. While you never did have any information for Soundwave to extract, I must also apologize for excluding you so often from our mission briefings. I assumed you would rather not hear what we were going to do and thought it best to distract you. And for leaving you so often."

She shifted and gently grabbed his finger, looking up at him. "Are you gonna kill Soundwave?"

He sighed softly. "He must be punished. He directed many decepticons to Earth and Lazerbeak did kill many humans."

She nodded slightly and shifted forward in her seat. He gently wrapped his hand around her and pulled her close, her arms hugging his neck and gripping some lines. He slowly stood and held her close, looking down at Soundwave.

Soundwave bowed his head, looking away from her. "I will accept any punishment, Prime."

Optimus nodded slightly, guiding Alice to sit on his shoulder. "We will find something for you. For now, you will be under Ratchet's close eye and you will be allowed to rebuild Ravage."

Soundwave nodded. He slowly spoke, "Thank you." The words felt foreign on his glossa.

Optimus merely nodded and turned, walking away with Alice close to him. Alice glanced back as she gripped onto Optimus' audial horn and smiled slightly, a few tears running down her cheeks.

He would make himself useful to the autobots and the humans if it meant staying with her. Who knew a mere human could make him go soft?


End file.
